


And The Owed Dance

by MadameMare



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, short-short, takes place season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMare/pseuds/MadameMare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, you still owe me a dance.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Owed Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Since Eve and Flynn still haven’t gotten their non-slowly-bleeding-to-death dance, I had to give them one myself.

XXXX  
  
  
“Pizza is here!” Ezekiel announced as he entered the Annex, juggling two large pizza boxes and a two liter of coke.  
  
“Finally, I’m starving,” Jake put down the book he was reading and headed towards the mini-fridge to retrieve a six-pack.  
  
Cassie already had plates and napkins out, and it was almost comical the way everyone immediately dug in.  
  
Eve shook her head and loaded up two plates with a few slices of pizza and then grabbed two bottles of beer. “I’m just going to…” she motioned in the direction of Flynn’s office upstairs.  
  
Getting nothing but grunts in reply, she headed upstairs. The door to Flynn’s office was slightly ajar, soft classical music notes filtering out, so she nudged it open and slid in, closing it behind her.  
  
“Hey,” Flynn said without looking away from his research, then paused when the aroma of hot marinara and mozzarella hit him.  “Apizza Scholls?”  
  
Eve nodded, clunking down the bottles and depositing the plates on the table, “And beer.” Wiping her hands on her jeans, she took the book from Flynn’s hands and placed it on a desk in the corner of the room, being sure to save his place. Seeing Flynn about to argue with her, she quickly cut him off, “Eat Librarian.”  
  
Flynn grinned, knowing she wouldn't agree to a working dinner tonight, so he took a healthy bite of pizza and washed it down with some beer. Eve toed off her boots and curled up on the couch next to Flynn, her knees pressing into his thigh. They finished their meals in a comfortable silence, placing their plates on the table in front of them when they were through. Belly full of pizza and beer, Eve relaxed back into the couch cushions, rolling her head slightly to the side to take in her Librarian.  
  
His blazer had long been discarded, and his ascot was slightly askew, as was his hair. His fingers were absently picking at the label of his now empty beer bottle. _Always fidgeting, this one,_ Eve thought fondly, replacing the bottle with her hand.  
  
Flynn gave her a soft smile as he began to gently run his fingers over hers.  
  
“You know,” Eve broke their silence, “you still owe me a dance.”  
  
Flynn looked confused for a moment before his expression cleared, “Ah, yes. A non-slowly bleeding to death dance.”  
  
Before she could reply, he had gotten to his feet and turned the volume up slightly on the stereo before returning to her. “May I have this dance?” he offered her his hand.  
  
She smiled brightly at him and slid her hand into his, allowing him to lead her to a clear spot in his office. He gently tugged her against his body, his hands settling on her hips, and her arms draped around his shoulders, loosely crossed at the wrist.  They began to sway together, falling into sync with the music.    
  
After a moment, Eve let out a relaxed sigh, “This is nice.”  
  
“Yeah,” Flynn paused before continuing, “we can completely move around the room without anyone becoming suspicious.”  
  
Eve huffed mock annoyance in his ear and in response he tightened his hold around her hips, bring her body flush against his, “It is very nice,” he amended.  
  
One song ended and another began. Eve’s barefoot stance left her the perfect height to rest her head against Flynn’s shoulder, so she did just that, bringing one hand up to toy with the hairs at the nape of his neck.  
  
Flynn felt a shiver go up his spine. He became overloaded with sensations. The heat of Eve’s hand on his back, her fingers gently tangling in his hair, her soft breath against his neck, and her hips and chest, flush against his own. He tucked his chin, bringing his head down to lightly rest against hers.  
  
He didn’t know how much time had passed, but he eventually became aware that the CD must have come to an end because music was no longer playing.  The continued to sway together slowly, to their own rhythm. Several minutes later, Eve seemed to come to this realization as well.  
  
“Music stopped,” she murmured against his chest.  
  
“I didn’t have the CD on repeat. Do you want to stop?”  
  
“No.” she shook her head and pressed her fingers tighter against him.  
  
“Ok,” he whispered, lips caressing her temple, wrapping his arms around her more securely. He would be happy to dance with her all night.  
  
  
XXXX  
~finis~


End file.
